Into the Rebellion
by VenaHope
Summary: Kira Vila goes to comic con, and ends up in Rebels after a freak storm, and whats more, is that she's a Jedi! Read as she almost dies a lot, in a TV show meant for kids.


What's is something we fight for? Something everything has, something people loose, and something that no one can re-create?

* * *

A girl dressed in a grey skinny jeans, brown knee high, slightly heeled boots, a black form fitting crop top, with short sleeves, and brown gloves that almost reached the elbow. She wore a brown Jedi cloak, and had realistic looking hand made lightsaber, made of plastic.

A fake newly acquired blaster and hostler were in her hand, as she attached it to her thy. on her shoulder, a bag containing some basic necessities.

Around her were several other people all dressed in consumes. A few pint sized storm troopers ran by, the girl smirked. She pushed a loose strand of golden brown back into her braid and pulled up her hood.

That girls name is Kira. Kira Vila. Or at least, that's her Jedi name.

Kira started to head towards the Star Wars area when out of nowhere, it started to rain.

"Oh, no, I am not getting my costume ruined!" She muttered running faster. Suddenly everything started getting windy and and lightning flashed. a bolt hit the ground yards away from her.

"OH KALA-BAST!" She swore as the blast knocked her off her feet. As she hit the ground, she found it to be different. Not concrete.

Dirt.

She looked up as she saw she was no longer at the comic con. Or Earth.

She was on Lothal.

Kira's POV.

I'M ON LOTHAL?!

I looked around at the downs people, a Twi-lek walked by.

There's no mistaking it. This is Lothal. I'm in Star Wars.

I was beaming, before a saw some storm troopers and familiar looking imperial officers. They were asking for identification!

I quickly ran behind a building, out of there sight.

If I can get on the roof, I can get a better view, and stay safe. There was a crate near by, I could jump on that, then get on the roof.

Quickly, I ran up to it, using all my strength to jump onto the crate, then pushed off the ground and landed safely on the roof, crouching down so no one would see.

I sighed in quiet relief as the Officers soon walked away. That's when I felt something kinda heavy on my belt.

I reached down and pulled out, my lightsaber?!

It was real, and made of metal. I couldn't ignite it, not here. I reached down for my blaster.

That was real too. Awesome, and I'm dressed as a Jedi. Hold on. Crap, I'm dressed as Jedi!

I felt a strange connection feeling. Almost like I had... OH WAIT A MINUTE I'M FORCE SENSITIVE?!

I looked over to see, Ezra, who was starring at, Kanan.

Kanan turned to look in our direction, me being on the building near Ezra.

Ezra hide, while I did not. Standing up, I nodded to him a friendly way, smiling. Kanan's eyes widened and he blinked.

I looked like a Jedi knight.

I say Knight, because I'm actually 18, and look mature for my age, but in a good way.

The fact that, in a way I studied the ways of the force, and know to a degree, how to use a lightsaber.

Kanan snapped out of his shock and continued on his mission.

Ezra turned to look at me. I winked at him, then jumped down onto a speeder bike. "HEY! STOP HIM!" They think I'm a dude?

I drove forward, pulling out my baster and shooting at the officers.

I drove off, behind me the Rebels sprang into action, using me as a distraction. Ezra joined in and stole some of the crates.

I saw Kanan on Ezra's tail racing behind him. I quickly raced behind them, evading the blasts of a tie fighter. Kanan, not to lucky.

I followed Ezra to the point where my speeder was also shot, like his, then I fell near by him.

"Ow." I groaned getting up. "Hey, look lady, I don't know who you are, but I stole this crate fair and square!" He said.

"I'm not after the crate, kid." I said. I noticed four tie fighters getting closer, but the Ghost blocked my view.

"Need a lift?" Asked Kanan. Ezra ran to get the crate. "Leave the crate, you'll never make it!" Yelled Kanan.

Ezra jumped up, onto the ship which was already quite high. I kneel on the ground. I saw Jedi do this all the time.

Use the force. Ok, I got this.

I jumped up as high as I could, landing on the door. Kanan's eyes widened, as did others as I walked into the ship.

"Look, I stole these, w-whatever they are, there mine." Said Ezra.

Kanan walked over to me, I lowered my hood.

"Who are you?" Asked Kanan. "My name is Kira Vila. Who are you?" I asked. "Kanan Jerus, this is Zeb, Sabine, and Chopper. I don't know who the kid is."

"The kid has a name, Ezra Bridger." Said Ezra.

"Bridger? As in Mira and Ephraim Bridger?" I asked. Ezra looked down. "They were my parents." He said. "They were brave people, there messages brought people hope." I said.

"Zeb, Sabine, watch Ezra and Kira." Kanan left. I zoned out everything, until Zeb fell on Ezra.

"C-can't breath, get off!" Gasped Ezra.

"I'm not that heavy in this gravity." Said Zeb getting off Ezra.

"Not the weight, the smell." Said Ezra.

Zeb looked furious. "You don't like the air quality in here, fine, I'll give you your own room!" He shut Ezra in a closet.

I sighed. "Zeb, Sabine, wheres the kid?" Asked Kanan. "Relax he's right in-" The closet was empty. "Here."

"Well, were is he?"

"Well, he is still in the ship."

"Oh, he's IN the ship alright."

We started to get heavy fire, so Sabine and Zeb manned the cannons.

Soon, we jumped to hyper space.

I found my way to the living room area. Kanan found me there later.

"I have something to ask you." He said. I nodded. "Are you a Jedi?" He asked. I sighed and stood up. "That's complicated, but for the most part, yeah." I said. I pulled out my lightsaber, igniting it.

It was purple. Cool.

"I sense the Force in both you, and Ezra, Kanan, you are a Jedi as well?" I made a sort of question, though I knew the answer.

"It's, complicated." I nodded. "Yeah, being a Jedi, wielding a lightsaber, it's dangerous. But Ezra, he will need someone to guide him." I said. Kanan sighed and nodded.

"I know."

I deactivated my saber. "What were you doing on Lothal?" He asked. "Well, I don't exactly know, I was just, led there." I said.

"The force led you here?" Asked Kanan.

"Yes."

He had no idea.

* * *

 **Well, how'd like it? I mean, a Star Wars super-nerd, fan getting though into star wars rebels. Yeah, I know, it's been done, but not like this.**

 **Please Review!**


End file.
